Guild War
|image= |kanji=ギルド間抗争 |rōmaji=''Girudo Kan Kōsō'' |host= |location= |date= |purpose=Various |manga debut= |anime debut= }} A Guild War (ギルド間抗争, Girudo Kan Kōsō lit. Conflict Amongst Guilds) is when two or more guilds declare war on each other and try to exterminate one another. The Magic Council has forbidden the Legal Guilds from having guild wars. Notably, the Legal Guilds are allowed to declare war on Dark Guilds without fear of retribution from the Council, however they must still notify them of it. This is most likely done in order to lower the high number. __TOC__ Known Wars Fairy Tail vs. Phantom Lord ! style="background-color:gainsboro; color:black"|Notable Events ---- Shadow Gear vs. Gajeel Redfox • Fairy Tail vs. Phantom Lord • Makarov Dreyar vs. Aria • Fairy Tail vs. Jose's Shades • Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, & Elfman Strauss vs. Totomaru • Elfman Strauss vs. Sol • Gray Fullbuster vs. Juvia Lockser • Erza Scarlet vs. Aria • Natsu Dragneel vs. Gajeel Redfox: Rematch • Makarov Dreyar vs. Jose Porla ! style="background-color:#9a4dff; border: 2px solid #6F00FF; color:black; -moz-border-radius:1.5ex; border-radius: 0ex 0ex 1.5ex 0ex"|Notable Participants ---- |} The Fairy Tail vs. Phantom Lord War was the main event of the Phantom Lord arc. It took place in the year X784 with the purpose of capturing Lucy Heartfilia. Sparked when Iron Dragon Gajeel Redfox destroyed the Fairy Tail guild and attacked the members of Shadow Gear, the war starts at the Phantom Lord Guild which was attacked by the guild members of Fairy Tail led by the master, Makarov Dreyar. However, the master was weakened by Aria's Magic, causing the guild members to retreat. Phantom Lord later attacks the Fairy Tail Guild but was subsequently defeated by the help of Natsu Dragneel and the newly-healed Makarov. Fairy Tail Internal Conflict ! style="background-color:gainsboro; color:black"|Notable Events ---- Jet vs. Droy vs. Alzack Connell • Gray Fullbuster vs. Bickslow • Elfman Strauss vs. Evergreen • Reedus Jonah vs. Freed Justine • Alzack Connell vs. Freed Justine • Erza Scarlet vs. Evergreen • Lucy Heartfilia, Happy & Leo vs. Bickslow • Cana Alberona vs. Freed Justine • Elfman Strauss vs. Freed Justine • Mirajane Strauss vs. Freed Justine • Mystogan vs. Laxus Dreyar • Erza Scarlet & Natsu Dragneel vs. Laxus Dreyar • Natsu Dragneel & Gajeel Redfox vs. Laxus Dreyar ! style="background-color:#FF6666; border: 2px solid #cc0000; color:black; -moz-border-radius:1.5ex; border-radius: 0ex 0ex 1.5ex 0ex"|Notable Participants ---- |} The Fairy Tail Internal Conflict was the main event of the Fighting Festival arc. It took place in the year X784 with the purpose of Laxus Dreyar replacing his grandfather as guild master. When Laxus had Evergreen petrify the Fairy Tail girls, the civil war started and the fairies were defeated by the members of the Thunder God Tribe one by one. When most of the members were defeated, Erza was freed of her curse and defeats Evergreen, freeing the other girls. Freed Justine and Bickslow were later defeated by Mirajane Strauss and Lucy Heartfilia and Laxus was defeated by the combination of the Fire Dragon, Natsu, and the Iron Dragon, Gajeel. Light Team vs Oración Seis ! ! width="30%" style="background-color:#000; -moz-border-radius:1.5ex; border-radius: 0ex 1.5ex 0ex 0ex"| |- ! style="background-color:gold"|Light Team ! style="background-color:#000; color:white; -moz-border-radius:1.5ex; border-radius: 1.5ex"|VS. ! style="background-color:#000"|Oración Seis |- ! style="background-color:yellow; border: 2px solid gold; color:black; -moz-border-radius:1.5ex; border-radius: 0ex 0ex 0ex 1.5ex"|Notable Participants ---- ! style="background-color:gainsboro; color:black"|Notable Events ---- Light Team vs. Oración Seis • Natsu Dragneel vs. Erigor: Rematch • Gray Fullbuster, Lyon Vastia & Sherry Blendy vs. Racer • Jura Neekis vs. Hoteye • Natsu Dragneel vs. Harpuia • Gray Fullbuster vs. Sherry Blendy • Eve Tearm vs. Midnight • Lucy Heartfilia vs. Angel • Ren Akatsuki vs. Midnight • Natsu Dragneel & Happy vs. Cobra & Cuberos • Hoteye vs. Midnight • Jura Neekis vs. Brain • Jellal Fernandes vs. Midnight • Erza Scarlet vs. Midnight • Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster vs. Klodoa • Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia & Happy vs. Zero • Natsu Dragneel & Jellal Fernandes vs. Zero ! style="background-color:#2c2a2a; border: 2px solid black; color:gold; -moz-border-radius:1.5ex; border-radius: 0ex 0ex 1.5ex 0ex"|Notable Participants ---- |} The Light Team vs. Oración Seis war was the main event of the Oración Seis arc. It took place during the year X784 with the purpose of defeating and stopping the dark guild. After being initially defeated by the dark guild, the members of the Light Team manage to defeat them. Gray Fullbuster and Lyon Vastia defeat Racer while Lucy Heartfilia and Hibiki Lates defeat Angel. Hoteye was converted by Nirvana and decides to help Jura Neekis stop his guild mates while Cobra is defeated by Natsu Dragneel and Happy. Midnight, after defeating two members of the Light Team, is defeated by Erza Scarlet and Brain/Zero is defeated by Natsu with the help of Jellal Fernandes. Fairy Tail vs. Grimoire Heart ! style="background-color:gainsboro; color:black"|Notable Events ---- Gajeel Redfox & Levy McGarden vs. Kawazu & Yomazu • Pantherlily, Wendy Marvell & Mest Gryder vs. Azuma • Makarov Dreyar vs. Hades • Natsu Dragneel & Makarov Dreyar vs. Zancrow • Gray Fullbuster, Loke, Lucy Heartfilia & Cana Alberona vs. Caprico • Erza Scarlet & Juvia Lockser vs. Meredy • Elfman Strauss & Evergreen vs. Rustyrose • Mirajane Strauss & Lisanna Strauss vs. Azuma • Zeref vs. Ultear Milkovich • Loke vs. Caprico • Natsu Dragneel vs. Ultear Milkovich • Lucy Heartfilia vs. Kain Hikaru • Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel & Happy vs. Kain Hikaru • Juvia Lockser vs. Meredy • Erza Scarlet vs. Azuma • Natsu Dragneel & Cana Alberona vs. Bluenote Stinger • Gildarts Clive vs. Bluenote Stinger • Freed Justine, Bickslow & Lisanna vs. Rustyrose • Gray Fullbuster vs. Ultear Milkovich • Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell & Laxus Dreyar vs. Hades ! style="background-color:#2c2a2a; border: 2px solid #000000; color:black; -moz-border-radius:1.5ex; border-radius: 0ex 0ex 1.5ex 0ex"|Notable Participants ---- |} The Fairy Tail vs. Grimoire Heart War was the main event of the Tenrou Island arc. It took place in the year X784 when Grimoire Heart interrupts the Fairy Tail Guild's S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial to find the Dark Mage Zeref. During the first part of the war, Makarov Dreyar was incapacitated by Grimoire Heart Guild Master and former Fairy Tail Master Hades while the Seven Kin of Purgatory led the attack on the island. However, the Seven Kin of Purgatory was subsequently defeated by the Fairy Tail Mages. Grimoire Heart Deputy Bluenote Stinger also joined in the fray but was defeated by Fairy Tail Ace Gildarts Clive. Team Natsu, Wendy Marvell and the Exceeds then battled Hades with Laxus Dreyar joining in as well. Hades would've defeated the Fairy Tail Mages if the Exceeds hadn't destroyed his power source and given Natsu the chance to defeat him. However, this war led to the reawakening of Acnologia which subsequently caused the Fairy Tail Mages to be frozen in time for seven years. Category:Important Terms